


Love Can Make You Do Crazy Things

by waddiwasiwitch



Series: The New Beginnings Series [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Alphonse visit with the Rockbells. Ed discovers that he's not the only one with an interest in Winry resulting in disastrous consequences and Roy is reminded how being a parent can ruin your love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Can Make You Do Crazy Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise.
> 
>  
> 
> **New Beginnings - Part 8 ******
> 
> Special thanks to @sapphiredragonprincess on Tumblr, who gave me the prompt for a Drabble that forms the first part of the story. You can read the whole series here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/378466

**Love Can Make You Do Crazy Things**

“It’s strange - it all looks the same doesn’t it?”  
Edward nodded at his brother’s words. “Like we never left!”  
They had returned to Resembool for a long weekend. School finished on Thursday allowing them an extra long weekend unlike Winry who had classes in the Friday. Roy was working, so he had dropped them to the train station that morning with a warning not to give Pinako any trouble. After the boys dropped their belongings at the Rockbells, they took Den and headed for the local school. The two boys sat on the wall across the road from the school. They were looking into the empty schoolyard when the bell signalling the end of the school day rang out. Kids immediately started spilling out the doors, excitedly chatting. Winry was not yet among them.  
“Do you think she’ll be surprised to see us a day early?” Alphonse asked.  
“I guess.”  
Edward kept his tone nonchalant, but his eyes were still scanning the school grounds for a familiar blonde head. It had been far too long since the three of them had been together.  
Despite the commotion, Den was still sitting quietly at Alphonse’s feet, tongue lolling out of his mouth. It was probably his advanced age or the fact that Al was petting him. It was probably the latter, Edward decided, because his old age hadn’t stopped Den from his excitedly greeting them earlier that day.  
Edward smiled at the dog and bent down to pat him. “Missed you too, Den!”

A year ago they still attended this school before their whole world was thrown into disarray. Ed still missed Resembool, but it was the life he had that he missed most of all. Of course, he missed Winry and even Pinako, but he yearned for his mother more than anything. All those times he took her for granted or yelled at her. He wished he could take them all back. He would give anything to have her back for just one day. But he couldn’t and life had to go on. 

East City was a nice place to live and Roy was taking good care of them. Not that he would ever admit that to Roy’s face of course. He was finally starting to see East City as home. He had unpacked his boxes of belongings at least. At first, he preferred to keep his things boxed up ready to leave again if required. He wasn’t sure quite sure when that had changed, but it was gradual process. He would remove something from the box and didn’t put it back in.  
“Does it hurt?” Alphonse asked suddenly.  
Edward frowned. “What are you on about?”  
“Thinking?”  
“Oh fuck you, Al.”  
Alphonse grinned. “Seriously though, you’re very quiet.”  
“Was just thinking we were still going to school here this time last year.”  
Alphonse’s smile thinned and turned melancholy. “Yeah.” He turned to his brother. “But we’re good right in East City?”  
Edward shrugged his shoulders. “As good as we can be considering.”  
“I miss Mom too,” Alphonse said softly.  
Edward swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his watch. “Winry shouldn’t be much longer.”  
Like his words had summoned her, he finally set eyes upon her.  
Winry exited the school door, her backpack slung over her shoulder. She was accompanied by a tall sandy haired boy Edward didn’t recognise. Winry was laughing at whatever the boy was saying and Edward gritted his teeth.  
“Who’s that?”  
Alphonse simply shrugged. “Must be a new kid.”  
“I don’t like him. Look at the way he’s looking at her. Slimy bastard.”  
Alphonse tried hard not to smile and Edward glared at him.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“You’re jealous!”  
“Am not!” Edward shoved Alphonse in the chest.  
“Are too!” Alphonse shoved him back. “And don’t you think it’s a little much.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You getting jealous when you won’t tell Winry that you like her.”  
Edward’s cheeks coloured. “I don’t..”  
“Sure you don’t. If you want to impress Winry, you better do something or maybe you’ll wake up one day and find out she has a boyfriend.”  
Edward rounded on his brother, “What about you and Mei Chang?”  
“Actually, about that…” Alphonse stood up straight, a smirk on his face. “I have asked her to go to the cinema next weekend actually.”  
Edward’s mouth dropped open. Even his little brother had a love life to speak of.

********

  
Roy looked in the bathroom mirror as he put on the tie. He was feeling ridiculously nervous, like a teenager going on his first date. There were butterflies in his stomach. He really liked Riza and he really didn’t want to fuck up this chance. His cellphone rang from his bedroom and he ran in to answer it before it rang out. Several ties were tossed on the bed from where Roy had discarded them earlier. He frowned when he noticed Pinako’s name on the caller ID.  
“Hi Pinako, is there something wrong?”  
“Don’t panic, Roy, but Ed landed himself in hospital.”  
“Is he alright?”  
“Broken arm, some bruised ribs and a suspected concussion.”  
“What on earth happened?”  
Roy grabbed a suitcase from under his bed.  
“He got into a fight, and the other boy’s friends set on him. I hate to ask, but the police want to talk to him.”  
“And I need to be there,” Roy finished. “Don’t worry. Already ahead of you.”  
He grabbed a change of clothes from his wardrobe.  
“He’s not in any danger except his pride, Roy. It can wait until morning.”  
Ignoring her words, Roy was already running down the stairs to grab his car keys. “See you in a few hours.”

  
“I just had Roy on the phone. He’s worried sick about you. What possessed you to do something so foolish?”  
“He’s not coming down here, is he?”  
“I told him to wait till morning, but he was in the car by the time, I got off the phone. Damn young people!”  
“Did you have to tell him?”  
“Yes - the police want to talk to you and as you’re a minor your guardian has to be present when you’re being questioned.”  
“Why couldn’t you pretend that you were my guardian?”  
Pinako glowered at him.  
“Okay, he’s going to subject me to another one of his boring lectures. Bastard loves the sound of his own voice.”  
“And you’ll deserve every word.”

  
Several hours later, Roy entered the hospital room Edward was lying in. Pinako had sent Alphonse and Winry home to get some food, but waited at the hospital with him.  
Roy frowned when he laid his eyes on Edward’s black eye and the cast on his left arm.  
“Ed - what happened?”  
“What does it look like?”  
Pinako clucked her tongue and Roy turned to her.  
“Thank you for staying with him, Pinako. You should go home! You look exhausted.”  
She smiled. “As do you! I’ll let the nurses station know you’re here.”  
“Thanks Pinako.”  
Pinako waved over her shoulder and disappeared. Edward fidgeted under Roy’s gaze. He was looking at him like he was mentally cataloging all his injuries. Edward resigned himself to a long, boring lecture.  
“How do you feel?”  
Edward laughed. “Like I got beat up.”  
“This isn’t funny, Ed.”  
“I’m the last person you need to tell that to. I feel like shit, okay.” Edward pursed his lips. “Don’t know why you rushed down here anyway.”  
“Because I was concerned about you,” Roy said, his eyes softening. “I had plans tonight, but I needed to make sure you were alright. It might surprise you, but adults do have lives you know.”  
Edward ruthlessly squashed down a twinge of guilt. “Sorry to be such a burden!”  
“You’re not a burden, Ed, but you can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes. Getting into a fight…”  
Roy’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he took out the phone.  
“Just Riza, checking you’re okay?”  
Edward’s eyes narrowed at the soft smile on Roy’s face. He hoped she wasn’t the plans Roy had.  
“How does she know about it?”  
Roy was saved from answering by the arrival of a police officer.  
That was quick, Edward thought, Pinako had only just left.  
“I’m Officer Lewis,” said the man. “I bumped into Mrs Rockbell in the hall. I know you’ve only just arrived, but I would prefer get this out of the way.”  
Roy inclined his head. “Likewise. Have you questioned the other boys? From what I heard Ed was set on by three boys.”  
“I have, and that’s one of the other reasons why I am here. One of the boys’ claims Edward instigated the fight.”  
“Are you serious?” Roy’s voice rise an octave and his face was starting to turn purple. “Look at the state of the kid.” Roy pointed at Edward. “Three of the brutes and one of him. He’s clearly the victim in this.”  
“Calm down Mr Elric,” said the officer.  
Edward noticed the twitch in Roy’s jaw. “Mustang. I’m Roy Mustang, Ed’s guardian.”  
Edward watched with rapt attention at Roy raging on his behalf. It was a little unexpected.  
“I’m afraid Edward threw the first blow,”Lewis continued, “and the boy’s parents want to press charges.”  
Roy sighed and turned to Edward. “Tell me you didn’t start it!”  
Edward shrank back in the bed. “Sorry - it’s just he said something about Winry and I lost it. Bastard. But then the two others jumped me. I didn’t have a chance but I wasn’t going to take it lying down.”  
“We will talk later about this,” Roy warned him. He turned back to the police officer. “I know he threw the first punch, but that does not give them the right to beat him black and blue. He has bruised ribs and a broken arm and maybe even a concussion. Edward’s a good kid.”  
Lewis held up a hand. “They won’t be pressing charges, Mr Mustang. I pointed out to them they Edward was the one in hospital and that it would do more harm than good.”  
Roy sighed in relief. “Thank you, Officer! Ed really appreciates it.”  
Lewis nodded and fixed his gaze on Edward. “Stay out of trouble, kid!”  
“Yes Sir,” Edward mumbled.  
Lewis left the room.  
“I’ve a mind to go and speak to that boy’s parents.” Roy was glaring at the door. “I mean look at the state of you.”  
He turned back to Edward and scowled. “What are you smiling at? You’re not helping yourself. I still have a bone to pick with you.” Roy pinched his nose. “What possessed you to start the fight, Ed?”  
Edward lowered his eyes and fidgeted with the sheet. The disappointment was somehow worse than the anger. The anger he could deal with by yelling back.  
“Well..” Roy prompted. “I think I deserve to know considering I had to drive miles and miles to get here.”  
Edward took a deep breath. “The asshole said he wanted to get into Winry’s pants!”  
Roy whistled through his teeth. “I suppose I understand why you might have lost your temper, but that’s no excuse.”  
Surprised, Edward looked up. “Is that it?”  
“Do you want me to yell at you?”  
The boy shook his head.  
“Good - I’m too tired to yell, Ed. That doesn’t mean I’m not angry though. We’ll discuss your punishment tomorrow, but I think you’ve been through enough today.”  
“I look forward to it,” Edward mumbled.  
Roy rolled his eyes. “I’m going to get a coffee before I fall asleep on my feet. Do you want anything?”  
Edward shook his head. For the first time, Edward noticed the redness around Roy’s eyes and pallor on his face.  
“Roy.”  
“Yes!”  
The teenager opened his mouth to say thanks, but he couldn’t find the words.  
“You had my back there,” he said instead.  
Roy smiled and squeezed Edward’s shoulder. “You’re welcome, Ed.Just don’t do something so stupid again. ”  
“You’ll make sure if it, I’m sure. You’ll probably ground me until I’m thirty.”

Fin


End file.
